videospielehubfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Foppes/Saints Row, oder wie Johnny Gat in die Hölle kam
Saints Row ist mittlerweile eine wohl bekannte Spielereihe, die in den letzten Editionen vermehrt durch eine gewisse Abgedrehtheit auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hat. Spaß steht hier klar vorrangig vor schlüssiger Geschichtenerzählung oder Detailverliebtheit. Ob der Gegenspieler, oder Hauptdarsteller nun der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, ein Gewalt-trächtiger Außerirdischer, eine rappendes Gangmitglied, oder halt Satan persönlich ist, dient hier alle mal der Unterhaltung, weniger dem Erzählen einer stimmigen Geschichte. Und das ist auch manchmal ganz gut so, mehr will man ja manchmal auch gar nicht haben. Geschichte Im Jahre 2006 nahm die Geschichte der Saints ihren Anfang, anfangs noch mit starken Anklängen an andere, erfolgreiche Spieleserien, nach und nach wurde dann jedoch eine eigene, recht abgedrehte Geschichtsform gefunden, die allerdings aufgrund von deutschen Regularien, die deutschen Spieler nicht immer Zeitnah oder nur in zensierter Form erreichte. Anders als andere Vorlagen zu diesem Spiel, dreht sich Saints Row hauptsächlich um einen Protagonisten der sich über die Spielserie hinweg von einem relativ gewöhnlichem Gangster zum Präsidenten hervorhebt. Übernahme fremder Autos und Radiosender kommen auch hier vor und erfreuen sich großer Beliebtheit, sowie eine generelle Vorliebe für die Farbe Lila. Bezeichnend für die Geschichtedes Spiels ist allerdings auch der Niedergang des Publishers THQ, der während der Entwicklung des vierten Teiles in die Pleite gehen musste. Der deutsche Publisher Koch Media konnte sich in einer Art Auktion der Spiele THQs die Rechte an der Saints Row-Reihe sichern und gestand dem Entwickler'Voilition' noch die nötige Restzeit zu, um das Spiel zu beenden. Saints Row Den ersten Teil der Spieleserie noch als GTA-Clon zu bezeichnen, ist vielleicht nicht wirklich höflich, trifft den Nagel aber trotzdem ziemlich auf den Punkt. Erst über die immerhin zehnjährige Spieleentwicklung, hat Saints Row in den letzten Spielen seine Identität gefunden, denn während man sich für den erste Spielteil, die Konkurrenz noch ziemlich genau angeguckt hat, hat man sich in späteren Teilen dann entschieden sich eher über Spieler aus ähnlichen Genren lustig zu machen, als sie weiter zu kopieren. Im ersten Teil geht es noch um gewöhnliche Strassengewalt in der sich Johnny behaupten muss und genre-üblich diverse Missionen zu erledigen. Hier durch kann er sich Respekt verschaffen, mit der er nach und nach andere Waffen und Fahrzeuge freischalten kann. Primär geht es dabei um den Aufstieg der Straßengang The Saints die sich einen Kampf mit der Obrigkeit und anderen Gangs liefern. Saints Row 2 Saints Row 2 spielt wieder in Stilwater und haut weiterhin in die gleiche Gangster-Kerbe wie der Vorgänger, diesmal noch mit einer größeren Prise Yakuza dazugemischt. Die Saints müssen sich diesmal gegen die Ronin behaupten und das Spiel endet in einer riesigen Explosion, ganz so wie man es eigentlich erwartet. Der Humor der Spieleserie gleitet auch diesmal teils ein wenig in den Klamauk ab, gibt den Spielen damit aber auch ein Charakter, den man in anderen Spiel teils vermisst. Der zweite Teil ist jedoch deutlich dunkler vom Humor her als der erste Teil, auch wenn unter den 33 Artikeln, bzw. DLC's, die es für das Spiel im Xbox Marketplace gibt, sich auch ein Hotdog Suit Outfit befindet. Saints Row, der Dritte Im dritten Teil geht erst mal alles seinen gewohnten Lauf, wenn man mal davon abzieht, dass sieben Jahre vergangen sind und die Saints mittlerweile die führende Strassengang ist. Diesmal wird auch auf die Spielmechanik, Respekt zu erlangen und damit seinen Charakter zu leveln und Objekte freizuschalten, verzichtet. Aber auch diesmal erscheinen neue Gangs, die den Saints ihren Rang streitig machen will, da man allerdings schon einen gewissen Stand hat, entfallen viele der Anfangsmissionen der ersten beiden Teile. Mexikanische Drogenschmuggler und Hacker sind diesmal die Bösewichte, gegen die man sich behaupten muss und mit über 26 DLC's ist wieder einmal für kräftig Nachschub gesorgt. Saints Row IV In Saints Row IV gleitet die Geschichte dann fast vollends in den Klamauk ab, schließt aber direkt an ein Ende aus dem dritten Teil an. Eine Atomwaffe die auf Washington, D.C. Abgefeuert wird, kann eben noch abgefangen werden, wodurch die Präsidentschaft des Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika freigeschaltet wird. Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick stürmen die Aliens das Kapitol und der mächtige Overlord Zinyak will natürlich die Menschheit auslöschen, wogegen sich unser Protagonist natürlich wehrt, mit den Flakgeschützen, die direkt neben dem Oval Office platziert sind. Hierbei handelt es sich aber natürlich nur um eine Computersimulation und die Superkräfte der Helden sind nicht real, machen aber um so mehr Spaß und das Entkommen aus dieser Simulation wird zum Ziel des Spieles. Allerdings macht es dann auch wieder soviel Spaß mit den Superkräften zu hantieren, dass der eigentliche Schluss des Spiels ein wenig ins Hintertreffen gerät. Gat out of Hell Als Extend-Alone kam vor nicht allzu langer Zeit dann Gat out of Hell als Nicht-Vollpreistitel in den Handel, in dem Johnny Gat mit seinen Superkräften die Aufgabe hat gegen Satan persönlich anzutreten, natürlich in der Hölle selber. Diese kurzweilige Erweiterung gipfelt in eine Art Musical, ein ungewöhnlicher Schritt für ein Videospiel, aber durchaus empfehlenswert. Waffen, DLCs, etc. Auch in Sachen Waffen trumpft Saints Row primär durch Absurdität auf. Wohl die gemeinhin bekannteste Waffe ist die Dubstep-Kanone mit der auf der PAX das erste Mal für den vierten Teil geworben wurde. Mit insgesamt über 100 DLCs ist die gesamte Spielereihe jedoch fast schon rekordverdächtig, hervorstechend ist aber eine Spezailversion von Saints Row IV, die man für eine Millionen Dollar kaufen konnte, allerdings beinhaltete diese Version unter anderem einen Lamborghini, für ein Jahr, und einen Toyota Prius und unzählige andere Kleinigkeiten, die einem das Leben als Geheimagent vermitteln soll. Das Hybrid-Auto gab es dazu, "damit man auch etwas für die Umwelt tut". Ob diese Spezialversion jedoch wirklich verkauft wurde, ist leider nicht bekannt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag